


Make the Pain Go Away

by Anonymous



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Depression, M/M, Masturbation, Moash says fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Moash puts Kaladin's dick on spin cycle but Kaladin just isn't feeling it.Takes place near the end of Words of Radiance.
Relationships: Kaladin/Moash (Stormlight Archive)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Make the Pain Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Moash gives Kaladin that gawkgawk3000, as a treat.

It'd been a week since Dalinar's army left for Narak, leaving Kaladin behind.

He huddled in his small bed, the deep shadows of his room watching over him. The sound of rain from the weeping carried on as a constant and incessant buzz in his ears.

He wanted to cry, he really did, but he just lay there, wrung out, and distinctly _alone. Syl..._ He'd become the apathetic wretch he'd feared of once again. Why was the darkness so hard to claw out of, but so easy to fall in.

He squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of guilt washed over him, curling in on himself and pretending to sleep.

When moash came in to visit him, he didn't even move to acknowledge him.

"Kal, you awake?" It came as a whisper, cautious. The light from outside now poured into his room through the half opened door, and the sound of rain became crisp and unobscured in his ears. It felt like time had suddenly started moving again.

Then the door began to close. Moash was leaving, and Kaladin panicked.

"I'm awake." He didn't turn to face the door, and his voice was rough with lack of use but the thought of being alone in the dark again terrified him.

The door opened again, wider, and light filled the room once more. "You alright, Kal?"

Kaladin finally turned in his bed to face Moash and propped himself up into a sitting position. This wasn't the first time Moash had caught Kaladin like this, it didn't make it feel any less shameful.

The light from outside obscured Moash as he faced into the darkness, leaving a lean silhouette in his place. He wasn't wearing his Shardplate. _That was odd._

"I'm fine. What did you want."

"To see you, see how you're doing." He closed the door and walked into the room, the light from the spheres, obscured by Moash's pocket shone more visibly now, as the only light in the room. He spoke like it was the most obvious thing he'd ever said. "I care about you."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he just reached in his pocket and laid down a sphere on kaladin's side table for light. The concern that was now much more visible on his face made Kaladin turn away. He hated that look. He didn't want pity.

He had told this man everything. Moash knew his darkest moments and could identify that same darkness in him now.

He sat down on the bed and put a hand on Kaladin's good leg, reassuring, steady.

Kaladin tried to stay stoic, despite himself. Tried to hide the darkness. But he felt his face begin to contort under the pressure of Moash's gaze. He'd thought he couldn't cry anymore, and yet he could feel his eyes begin to burn

"It's okay, Kal. I know, I know it hurts. I can take the pain away." He spoke so softly, so carefully, like he was speaking to a frightened child, but that hand moved up his leg with such sure confidence that it made Kaladin's breath hold in his throat, like it was stuck there.

"I can help."

Kaladin's eyes were fixed on that hand, which now held steady on his thigh. "How?"

Moash kissed him.

It shouldn't have surprised Kaladin as much as it did. The signs were clear and It certainly hadn't been the first time Moash had kissed Kaladin. Always taking initiative.

He liked it. Liked to let someone else take control for once. He craved it.

Moash pulled his mouth away a fraction, forehead pressed against Kaladin's scars, breath touching Kaladin's lips. "I can make you feel good, Kal. You don't need to think about anything else." Kaladin craved what Moash wanted to give him. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in for more, mouth parted.

Moash crawled further onto the bed, making Kaladin lay back down.

"Moash... what-" he was kissed again before he could finish. _Storms._

Moash's hands glided over Kaladin's chest, covered by the thin fabric of his undershirt. He was sure Moash could feel his heart racing, pounding through his skin.

Moash pulled away, finally. His lips were parted and wet, breath warm, before he moved down Kaladin's body, coming in between his legs.

"Let me help you."

Kaladin's head was too fuzzy to comprehend what Moash meant until he felt the hand over his crotch.

Moash's amber eyes shone with the light of his sphere, his gaze was penetrating, overwhelming, he couldn't look away.

"Okay." Kaladin heard the words leave his mouth before he even understood what he'd said, but Moash's hand on Kaladin's clothed erection was all he could process. _Stormfather, yes._

Moash smiled, and Kaladin felt like he was on fire.

His trousers were pulled down below his knees, careful of his healing leg. His growing erection now only more obvious through the white of his loose underwear. He felt hot shame at the sight of it. What was he _doing?_

Moash still hadn't dropped his smirk, it almost looked sinister in the dim light of the single sphere. He looked _hungry_ , and those eyes were focused right on Kaladin, as he finally freed him of his underwear, Kaladin's cock bouncing up, and slapping his abdomen.

His stomach flipped as Moash immediately took it in hand and kissed all the way up his shaft, almost affectionate in the way he treated it.

"Stormfather, Kal..." He breathed against the slick head. "You're beautiful." It was a strange word to hear come from Moash's mouth, even stranger, having it be directed at Kaladin. He didn't know what to say to it.

"Uh," Kaladin couldn't think. He just watched Moash's firm hand begin pumping at Kaladin's shaft with that same confidence Moash held with anything else he did.

"Uuhhh…" Kaladin's brain dribbled out his ears as Moash's lips sucked at the tip of his cock, catching the precum that had begun to drip down it, and Kaladin's thigh muscles clenched against his will.

He went deeper. He seemed so eager to take Kaladin all at once, hollowing his cheeks, with the flat of his tongue hard against his shaft as he pulled back up, one hand still at the base.

Kaladin finally thought to use his own hands, and rested one on Moash's head, combing his hair out of his eyes as Moash stared back up at him, locking eye contact with Kaladin's, cock still stuffed deep in his mouth. Heralds above, give him strength.

He could feel his cock pulse against Moashes tight lips and he wanted to cry from how good it felt. It'd been so long since he'd done anything like this. It was overwhelming, the ache he felt deep down was like a blistering heat, more acute than the warmth of stormlight, but it burned through his whole body all the same.

"Oh, Almighty… Oh Stormfather…" His toes curled and head fell back onto the bed as Moash put his whole heart into the performance for Kaladin. He was so hungry for it, so earnest, like Kaladin's cock was the only thing in the world to this man. _Crazy._

Moash moaned and Kaladin felt it all the way down to the deepest part of his soul, giving him a full body shiver. Every gasp for air felt thick in Kaladin's throat.

He continued to moan on Kaladin's desperate cock, and Kaladin opened his eyes, finally noticing through heavy eyelashes, Moash's free hand shuffling underneath himself. He'd been getting himself off this whole time.

Finally, _tragically_ , Moash slid his mouth off of Kaladin, but continued pumping in that same rhythm with his hand instead. His face was beet red and sweaty, and his lips were swollen and parted as he tried to catch his breath. He looked wrecked. All because of Kaladin.

"Pull my hair." He said too quickly, too desperate, through harsh gasps of air. "Fuck- fuck my mouth, Kaladin."

Kaladin stared at Moash, dumbfounded. What was _happening?_

"Please."

Hesitantly, Kaladin nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

he grabbed his cock from Moash with a shaky hand, holding it steady as it continued to pulse between his fingertips. Too close. He was way too close.

With his other hand he grabbed Moash by his hair and lowered him back down on his cock. He took it eagerly, sucking with that same enthusiasm as before.

He felt his cock touching the back of Moash's throat and Moash subconsciously swallowed in response. Kaladin's grip on his hair tightened as he began tugging gently.

He didn't want to hurt Moash. He didn't know what Moash's boundaries were. He didn't even know what _his_ boundaries were for that matter. He was so inexperienced and overwrought with emotions he couldn't identify, and he was just given the reins.

The overwhelming emotions he'd been feeling this whole time, seemed to crash down on him tenfold.

Moash pulled off of Kaladin again. "Kal, what…" he took a breath "what's wrong? Is this too much for you?"

Kaladin didn't know how to respond. Didn't know his own words.

"You've been so quiet, are you… not enjoying this?"

"No- I…-" Kaladin stumbled. "I mean yes," _Almighty,_ why was it so hard to speak?! He was acting like a child. He rubbed at his forehead, trying to clear his mind before he continued. "I liked it, Moash, I really did."

"Then what's going on with you?" Moash's brow was pulled tight, wanting to understand.

Kaladin wished he understood, himself. He wanted this, but…

But what?

"I can't do this, Moash, I-" Kaladin sat up. "There's... something wrong with me." He looked like the biggest fool on Roshar, sitting there, with his cock out, confused and pathetic.

"Hey, Kal, it's fine." Moash readjusted his pants and came in closer to Kaladin. "I was doing this for you, I thought-..." He shook his head. "Nevermind. If you're not into it, we don't have to. forget it happened."

"No, but I am!" Kaladin explained, probably a little too eagerly. "I am into it, Moash. _Storms,_ I- I want to do it again, with you..."

"But," Moash added, clearly reading on Kaladin's lips that there was more he wanted to say, and prompting him to continue.

"But not right now. I… Moash I'm too _broken_. It's hard to explain. I just, need to be okay first." Kaladin continued to feel like all of the 10 fools. Saying it all aloud, it sounded so stupid.

"I'm sorry..." How many times was he going to let the people he loved down? How many more times was he going to keep failing before he finally just gave up?

He turned away from Moash and sat on the edge of his bed, his cock flagged between his legs, limp and sad compared to moments earlier. He reached down to pull his underwear and trousers back on, noting again for the dozenth time, how ridiculous this whole situation was.

"Kal…" a hand touched his shoulder. " It's okay. I just want to help, I don't want you to be in pain anymore." Kaladin stilled, staring down at nothing.

"We can try again another time, when you're ready. We have the whole world ahead of us, you and I." Kaladin looked at Moash, desperate to find the answer to all his problems in this one man's words.

"Everything will be different, once King Elhokar is dead, _I promise_."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
